


Dealing with Appearances

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Asking Lynne for advice isn't always the best idea, as Sissel soon finds out...





	Dealing with Appearances

"You know, Lynne, I've been wondering about something." Sissel sat on the edge of the desk, watching the young detective. Lynne was looking through a file, which was probably about some grisly murder or whatever. He wasn't too interested in whatever the detectives were working on unless Lynne asked him to save the occasional victim. Unfortunately, it seemed these victims were beyond saving.

"What a sick creep," Lynne was muttering, her face twisting in a grimace as she looked at a photograph. "Just look at what this sicko did."

"No thanks." Sissel saw enough of death when he had to save people. He had no desire to see it in pictures, and judging by Lynne's comment, it didn't sound pleasant. "You know, about half the time I save anyone, they always seem to get hung up on the fact I'm a talking cat. Well, not talking exactly, but they don't know about the whole thoughts being spoken out loud in the Ghost World thing. Is it really so weird?"

Lynne slowly blinked and closed the file, then rested her chin on her hand, staring at the kitten. "You have very random thoughts, Sissel."

"Uh... I do?" (I think it's a perfectly legitimate complaint myself. There's nothing random about it.)

"You're a cat and nothing's going to change that," Lynne said. "It wouldn't be so bad being a cat. I could lie in the sun all day and hang out the back of the Chicken Kitchen, eating the chicken that's thrown away."

"Now who's the one being random? I'm not saying I have a problem with being a cat, just the way people keep reacting when they see me for the first time in the Ghost World." (You know... I can't even feel the heat of the sun or taste chicken anymore. It's a pity.)

"I see." Lynne looked blank. "I'm not sure I can help you with that. You're just going to have to deal with it, I'm afraid."

"But, wait, we can take on any appearance we like in the Ghost World. What if I just changed my appearance?"

"Um. I suppose you could do that," Lynne said, "but did you have anything particular in mind? Or are you just going to wear Yomiel's face again?

"Actually, I was thinking..." Sissel hesitated. Did he even want to know what she would come up with? "I'm not sure I would be very good at coming up with a human form. I was wondering if you could maybe design one for me?"

"Huh?" Lynne sat upright, her jaw dropping. "You actually want me to draw a human form of you?"

"Um. Yeah." (Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.)

The redhead's mouth widened in a grin and Sissel noticed a spark in her eyes. Now he was definitely sure this wasn't such a great idea. "Alright!" she exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm, punching the air. "I'll do it!"

(She's getting awfully excited about this.)

Lynne wasted no time in grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. She immediately got to work, doodling away on the page with an intense look of concentration on her face. Sissel patiently waited until she was done.

"Ta-dah!" Lynne thrust the piece of paper into his face.

Sissel stared long and hard at the drawing, struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. A boy or man, not that he could be sure considering its ridiculously large head and its ridiculous cuteness, with a mop of dark hair, clad in a suit with a scarf around his neck, looked back at him. This design looked like something out of those cartoons Kamila often watched on the television. Strangely enough, there were a pair of cat ears poking from the head. Sissel had never seen an actual human with cat ears on their head.

"Wh-what is this?" Sissel finally managed to speak when he had recovered from the shock.

"It's my design. Come on, try it!" Lynne begged. "Isn't it great?"

(There are no words that can possibly describe this.)

"You can't knock it until you've tried it. Just for a minute at least. I want to see how you look."

"Argh. Okay, fine." (She'll never let this go otherwise.) Sissel reluctantly took on his best impression of Lynne's drawing. At least there were no mirrors in the Ghost World, so he was unable to see how ridiculous he looked.

Evidently, the sight of him now was very amusing to Lynne, as she clapped a hand over her mouth and her cheeks puffed up as she struggled not to laugh. "Pfft..." Her efforts were in vain as she burst out laughing. "Oh, Sissel... you look like a character out of an anime. You're so cute!"

"I knew I shouldn't have bothered." Sissel returned to his regular form. "Did it really have to have cat ears?" (Looks like all I managed to do was give her some amusement. And I was being serious about this too.)

"Ha ha. Sorry about that." Lynne wiped tears from her eyes. "It's just, being a detective, I can see some pretty depressing things. I like to have a laugh now and then. So, do you want me to draw up another design?"

"Uh, you know what? I think I'll just stay as I am." Sissel turned his attention to the drawing and popped out his claws. He proceeded to attack the paper and start reducing it to shreds.

Lynne let out an indignant cry when she saw the destruction being wreaked on her work. Her face fell as she saw it quickly go beyond salvation. "I thought that was a really good drawing too. Hmph, you can be really mean sometimes, you know?" She opened up the file and started reading. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to draw another one."

"Eh?!" Sissel exclaimed incredulously. "Why in the world would you want to do that?"

Lynne didn't answer his question. Instead, she started humming to herself, completely ignoring him.

"Sheesh." Sissel hung his head.


End file.
